


Blindsight Fight

by VoguishThrone58



Series: Blindsight [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoguishThrone58/pseuds/VoguishThrone58
Summary: So... these drabbles aren't exactly going to be posted in order, but I'll try to make them in order at a later date. I have a few more Blindsight drabbles I'll post at a later date.





	Blindsight Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So... these drabbles aren't exactly going to be posted in order, but I'll try to make them in order at a later date. I have a few more Blindsight drabbles I'll post at a later date.

     Henry couldn’t help but grip Angela close. “You can’t touch her,” he growled at Joey.

     “ **Oh please, what can you do?** ” Joey asked as he moved forward towards them.

     “Stay back!”

     Joey smirked. “ **Or what?** ”

     “O-Or… Or I’ll…”

     “ **Or you’ll what? What can you do, Henry? Hm? You can fail. That’s what you can do, Henry. That’s all you can do. You’re just the weak little half-brother who needs someone else to stand up for him. You couldn’t even protect that precious brat you hold so close!** ”

     Henry gulped as he started to back up. “D-Don’t make me… I-I won’t hesitate t-to attack!”

     “ **You, attacking? Hah! Don’t make me laugh!** ” Joey took a step forward, and Henry took a step back. “ **You can barely attack searchers to save your life!** ”

     “S-Stay back!”

     Joey started laughing maniacally, and Angela clung tighter to Henry.

     “Get ready to run,” Henry whispered to Angela. Angela nodded slightly. She really didn’t know what to do… Joey was more powerful than both of them combined!

     “ **Do you know what really happened that night Angela lost her sight?** ” Joey asked, and Angela felt a pit form in her stomach. If Henry knew, he’d blame himself more than he already does!

      “B-Bendy had attacked her-“

      “ **Hah! Did you believe that story? No… it was me, Henry. You could’ve protected her if you’d only kept a better eye on that brat. She’d seen too much, so…** ” Joey laughed a little. “ **I made sure she never saw again.** ”

     Henry growled. He would’ve charged at Joey, but he didn’t want to set Angel down.

     “W-We gotta go, Henry!” she exclaimed as ink started dripping down the walls.

     “‘ **Go’? No, you’re not leaving!** ” Joey lifted his hand and ink hardened around Henry’s legs.

     Henry exclaimed in surprise as he nearly dropped Angela. “What the?!”

     Joey laughed maliciously. “ **I’ve become more powerful than you could ever imagine! You can’t stop me now!** ”

     Henry swore under his breath as Joey also blocked any exits. “What do you want?!” Henry yelled at Joey. “If it’s me or revenge, let Angela go! She never did anything to you!”

     “ **That may be, but she means the world to you,** ” Joey replied as he uses inky vines to grab Angela and pull her away from Henry.

     “NO!” Henry tried to break free from the ink holding him. “Please, I’ll do anything! Just don’t hurt her!”

     “You should have thought of that before you abandoned us.”

     Angela cried out in pain as Joey tighten the inky vines. “H-Henry! H-Help!”

     “Joey, please! I’m begging you… I’ll do anything, please… just don’t hurt her!” Henry begged. “Anything you want, I’ll give you anything!”

     “ **Oh really? Anything?”**

“Anything!”

     “ **Then bring the perfect toons into reality.** ”

      Henry paled. “That’s impossible-!”

     Angela cried out as the inky vines squeezed her again, a reddish black ink spraying from in between the vines. “H-Henry!” She exclaimed tears streamed down her cheeks.

     “Angela! Please, Joey, please! Don’t hurt her! Please! H-Hurt me instead! Please!” Henry cried. “Please! She never did anything to you!”

     Joey had the most annoying smirk. “ **She brought you joy, didn’t she? You abandoned us here at the studio, and now it’s my mission to make you suffer**!”

     “N-No, Joey! Please! Please please please! Don't… Don’t hurt her… Please, don’t hurt Angela! Please, I’m begging you!” Henry begged desperately. “Please… Please, Joey… I’m begging you… I’m sorry I left you, I’m sorry I left the studio… Please just don’t hurt her… Hurt me instead, please… I’m begging you!”

     “ **Alright,** ” Joey said as he let Angela drop.

     “Henry, no!” Angela exclaimed as she scrambled over to Henry, only to have Henry covered by ink with only a panicked yell able to escape before he was entirely covered. “HENRY!”

     She desperately clawed at the hardened ink, trying to free her father. She couldn’t have lost him, she couldn’t have! “HENRY!”

     “ **It’s no use, little Angel,** ” Joey said with an annoying smirk. “ **He can’t hear you now. Even if he could, there’s no way you’d be able to pry that ink off. Not even with your pathetic little powers could you save him**.”

     “H-Henry…” Angela tried to choke back a sob. She… she had to save him...

     ‘ _He’d want you to be safe first,_ ’ Angela mentally reminded herself. She opened a portal and jumped through it.

     “ **You fool, I control all the portals here!** ”

     “A-Are you r-r-related to the Ink Demon?” Angela shot back. She had no idea if this would work at all, but she had to try. She tucked and rolled as she hit the ground. She got up as quickly as she could and ran. If Joey had followed her, the Ink Demon would also know where he was. She hoped the Demon would pick his own flesh and blood- or well, ink- over the tyrant of the studio. She just had to get away, far far away. Maybe with Alice and Tom… She just had to get there! She just had… had to escape… Oh gosh… oh gosh… Henry was probably dead, or worse… She wouldn’t be able to save him, she wouldn’t be able to do anything… She hiccuped as she started crying.

     She tripped and fell flat on her face. She couldn’t bring herself to move. She failed her dad… she failed him. Why was she even running? She failed… she should be dead… she failed so, so, so bad… Why run… they failed.

     _ **She failed.**_

     “Angela?” Alice, the nice one, placed her hand on Angela’s back. “Is something wrong?”

     Angela whimpered slightly. “J-Just let me die…”

     “Angela, what’s wrong?” Alice asked as she rolled Angela onto her back, concern clear on her face.

     “I… I f-failed… I f-failed Henry…” Angela whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. “J-Joey g-got him…”

     “Oh, Angela…” Alice picked Angela up and started carrying her. “It’ll be okay, it’ll be fine…” She rubbed Angela’s back gently as she carried her to the safehouse.

     Angela felt dead inside. She messed up greatly. She couldn’t… she didn’t deserve to be saved, who was she kidding… Alice should just leave her there… The Ink Demon should send her back to the puddles… she failed Henry… she failed… she failed. She wasn’t strong enough.

     “Angela, hold on, we’re almost to the safehouse,” Alice told her. “We’re almost there. We’re almost safe. Just hold on… You will be alright… You are fine… you’re okay...” 

     “I don’t care…” Angela whispered dejectedly. “I failed… I failed to help him… I failed… I failed him...”

     “Angela, it’s okay. It’s okay. All we can do is move forward and try to fix things now, okay? Let’s just focus on the present, okay?” Alice said. “We can’t change the past, but we can change the future. Alright?”

      “A-Alright…” Angela was just… done. She couldn’t do anything. She failed. She failed Henry when he needed her most. He was probably dead or wishes he was dead by now. She was a failure… she failed him. She failed. She was a failure.

     “Alright, open up, Tom,” Alice said as she knocked on the safehouse door. She waited a few minutes before knocking again. “Tom, this isn’t funny! Open the door! Open the f#$%ing door!”

     Tom opened the door, an annoyed look on his face. He let them in before locking the door behind them. He huffed a little.

     “I know, I know. We were almost out of soup. Would you rather we starve?” Alice sounded extremely irritated. “Anyways, I found Angela injured. She said something happened to Henry. I don’t know where he is or what happened.”

     Tom crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at Angela.

     “J-Joey got’im…” she whispered. “‘S… ‘s probably gone.. g-gone by now...”

      “I’m sure that’s not true,” Alice said as she put Angela down on one of the beds. “Either way, your leg is bleeding slightly. Let me bandage that.” Alice grabbed a bit of cloth to wrap the part of Angela’s leg that was bleeding.

     “N-No… no no no. ‘M… ‘M fine,” Angela said as she curled in on herself, keeping her leg away from Alice. “I don’t need… need h-help…”

     “Angela, let me help you. You’re bleeding, and that can kill you,” Alice reached out to pull Angela out of the ball she’d curled herself into.

     “N-No… No no… ‘M fine… ‘f… ‘f I die ‘ll come back ‘f Henry ever manages t-to restart th-the loop…” Angela whimpered. “I… I don’t…. D-don’t need t-ta l’ve…”

     “Angela, what would Henry say if he heard you talking this way?”

     “He can’t ‘c-’cause I f-failed…” They didn’t understand. She failed. Her father was dead or dying. He was basically gone. The only way they could save him was somehow restarting the loop. Or… or killing him so he could get away… If he dies he’ll respawn at a Bendy statue… if they could get him far enough away… She shook her head.

     “Angela, let me help you,” Alice said, desperation clear in her voice. “I know you’ve given up on life, but I… I want you still here, okay? Just let me help you…”

     Angela didn’t respond, but she didn’t resist Alice this time. Why bother fighting? It wasn’t worth it. Nothing was really worth the effort anymore. Why were Henry and she even fighting anymore? To escape? There really was no escape, was there? Joey wanted to torture Henry forever, and he was the puppetmaster… He’s not letting them go…

      Her left leg stung as Alice bandaged it tightly. It didn’t matter though… Nothing really mattered anymore. She was just a failure.


End file.
